


To Make our Escape

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Glory Hole, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Step-parents, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Chloe and Rachel want to escape to LA, but they need money. So to make some quick cash Rachel suggests they pay a visit to a glory hole booth. Chloe is against this, but in order to make her girlfriend happy she agrees to tag along and explore some possibilities.
Relationships: David Madsen/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/David Madsen/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe was reluctant to admit she was starting to enjoy herself, especially after all the complaining she'd delivered on the way here.

The brown haired punk girl sat on the small bench in the cramped room with her arms folded across her chest, her legs crossed to hide the signs of a damp patch forming between her thigh as she watched her hot girlfriend take a fresh load of cum into her mouth. The blonde haired aspiring actress removed her head from the dripping cock swallowing the sticky substance offering a playful glance to her girl across the room. She could see how uncomfortable she was but believed she was beginning to come around to her lewd idea, making a show for her as she raised her bare ass to the opposite wall and presented herself to the waiting black cock poking through the glory hole.

Chloe forced herself to watch as Rachel sank her pussy around the thick rod, a jealous envy turning her cheeks red. Coming here was Rachel's idea, an easy way to make money so they could escape to LA. Chloe was against it, not because she was a prude but because she was gay and had no intention of submitting her body to anyone but her girlfriend. But she wouldn't let her go alone, who knew how many creeps come here expecting action, so she got dragged along to keep her company. Rachel was bisexual so taking cock wasn't new adverse to her, and having Chloe here to watch made things more exciting. But she hoped she could convince her to do more than watch this afternoon.

"You really should try it Chlo" Rachel said after cumming all over her last customer, kneeling down to jerk him off until he came over her hand. "It's not as bad as you think it is."

"I'll pass" Chloe scoffed dismissively. Rachel has been begging her to participate all day, even bribing her with some hot steamy sex which she was likely to get with out without the incentive.

"Sucking dick doesn't make you any less gay" she laughed crawling over to rub her thighs encouragingly. "And you're allowed to experiment after all. Isn't that how most girls find out they're lesbians?"

"I didn't have have to suck a boys cock to work that out" Chloe told her smugly. "I just had to get you into bed." Rachel rolled her eyes knowing that was an exaggeration but didn't stop Chloe from kissing her. The brunette grimaced tasting the guys cum still on Rachel's tongue, so she took the advantage and kissed her deeply ensuring she taste it. "Gross" Chloe muttered wiping her mouth.

"Come on" Rachel insisted. "You can't say you haven't been curious. Just try it. One dick. For me?"

She gave the punk her trademark puppy dog eyes, the one she knew Chloe couldn't refuse. She held her gaze until she sighed in frustration, hissing "fine. Just one." Rachel clapped giddily smooching her girlfriend. "But you owe me big time for this" she added.

"Of course" she replied grinning proudly. Taking Chloes hands she guided her across the room to the next glory hole, where she gently knocked on the wall indicating they were ready to the stranger on the other side. "Don't worry, they won't know its you" Rachel whispered with a wink. Chloe hesitantly took a deep breath as the next penis entered the small chamber to be greeted by two hot (semi willing) sluts.

The prick in question was partially flacid but wide, still in the early stages of erection. Chloe found the sight sickening but Rachel gently nudged her to take it in her hands. With no real hands on experience masturbating guys Chloe had no idea how to properly hold him, taking silent cues from her girlfriend as she instructed her on how to wrap her fingers around the shaft and stroke slowly and carefully. The guy behind the wall hissed when she gripped too tightly, loosening her touch until he was groaning instead, the penis growing larger in her hand. Once it was fully erect Rachel gave it a teasing kiss on the tip, indicating for Chloe to do the same. Reluctantly she did, scrunching her face with disapproval.

"Here, watch me" Rachel whispered taking Chloes place briefly, making sure she was paying attention as she took the erect prick into her mouth. Chloe watched in curious fascination as Rachel sucked the thick tip like a dummy, her hand around the base stroking it gently under the shaft. After a long minute the blonde released the dick with a pop, passing it back to her girlfriend. "Just imagine its my cock in your mouth" she suggested.

Chloe wanted to retort something about her being a freak and offering to rip it off, but she held her tongue for the sake of following through with her promise to try it once. Moist in her mouth with saliva, psyching herself up, Chloe closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide leaning forward to take her first cock into her mouth. She would've missed the mark if Rachel didn't sneakily angle the dick correctly ensuring it entered Chloes mouth, watching patiently as her girlfriend wrapped her beautiful lips around the throbbing tip. She gave her a proud smile when Chloe opens her eyes, staring down her nose as the big alien organ poking her tongue.

Holding her nerve and swallowing the impulse to throw up Chloe followed Rachel's example, sucking the tip like a dummy trying to picture Rachel on the other side of the wall with her crotch pressed against the hole. The real Rachel took the opportunity to pleasure the strangers balls, rolling them around with her tongue keeping a watchful eye on Chloes progress. After a minute she slipped off the penis to cough in disgust. "Fuck" she whispered.

"You did great" Rachel whispered in her ear, jerking off the cock to keep the customer interested. She pecked her cheek and asked "do you want to make him come?"

"Do I have to?" Chloe asked back.

"No. You can watch me do it."

Chloe thought about it a moment. She didn't want to chicken out of this now. "No, it's okay. I can… I think."

Rachel felt very proud at this moment, sharing that feeling in her kiss as she once again showed her how to suck the man's cock but this time harder. Chloe watched as Rachel started as before but this time slackening her jaw to take the dick further into her throat, sighing around the length as her head bobbed on his shaft. Chloe felt the damp patch in her underwear grow significantly, her thighs rubbing together trying to get a little friction. Rachel paused one her blow job to give Chloe one last inquisitive look, making sure she wanted to do this.

With a curt and determined nod Chloe took over from her girlfriend, diving onto the thick penis sinking it deeper into her mouth. She fought her gag reflex as she sucked the cock harder, bobbing back and forth deepthroating the cock while Rachel whispered gentle encouragement in her ear, kissing her neck and cheek while fondling the man's balls in her palm. They continued this until the man banged on the wall a few times. "He's close" Rachel explained when Chloe glanced up nervously. "A few more seconds."

Chloe had to decide whether to hold her nerve and let the man cum in her mouth or pull out. She made the choice and closed her eyes, slamming her head onto the cock taking as much as she could the moment he grunted loudly ejaculating into her throat. She choked as the cum filled her airway, pushing herself off the slick prick to avoid throwing up all over the wall. Rachel was there to catch the leaking cook, wrapping her lips around it to suck out the rest of the sweet nectar leaving Chloe to reluctantly swallow the sticky substance. "Gross" she grumbled heaving.

Rachel finished the stranger off keeping her lips shut tightly, containing the man's cum on her tongue so she could grab her girlfriend and share the sloppy wet kiss between them. The stubborn actress held her girlfriend in place so Chloe was forced to savor the taste of cum, sloshing it around their mouths drinking the mixture under duress. "See, that wasn't so bad" Rachel smiled swallowing her share of the reward.

"Fuck" Chloe replied unable to come up with anything better. She looked over to the slick glistening cock, still hard and waiting for more, then back at her gorgeously hot girlfriend. "Now what?"

She glanced across to the prick and shrugged. "That's up to you. You can sit back and watch your girlfriend prostitute her body to these kind strangers, or you can find out how amazing having a real cock inside you feels."

She didn't even need to use the puppy dog eyes this time. She could tell from the way Chloes hand edged nervously to her jeans she was curious to learn what being fucked by a thick hard dick felt like. With strained reluctance Chloe undid her jeans and stood up, pushing the tight clothing down her thighs to her knees under Rachel's watchful eye. She liked the way the blonde always tilted her head to admire her smooth backside, shuffling over to stand before the erect penis and bending forward while pulling the damp underwear to the side exposing her vagina. With Rachel assisting her she backed up against the wall, letting her girlfriend line the throbbing cock with her dripping entrance hesitantly awaiting penetration. The stranger behind the wall felt the moist lips on his tip, pressing as far through the hole as he could eager to enter the virgin pussy.

Chloe had never taken cock in her womanhood before. Her skin broke into a sweat as she tensed against the impending entrance, resisting the urge to bolt to the other side of the room and admit defeat. Rachel held the penis steady in one hand, stroking Chloes ass with the other gently kissing her skin in encouragement. She waited until she got the signal she was ready before easing the cock into her sex, the tip stretching her hole as it was pushed deeper inside. Chloe gasped in shock at the intrusion, the brief discomfort quickly giving way to immeasurable pleasure. "Holy fuck!" She hissed falling back on her heels, falling further onto the dick.

"Take your time" Rachel said holding her girlfriend, making sure the guy was gentle as he carefully thrust into her from behind. She cradled Chloes trembling body as she was fucked, her first cock bringing goosebumps on her arms. She felt her own sex get hotter and wetter as she watched, slipping her fingers inside to enjoy the show while whispering encouragement to Chloe. "How does it feel?" She asked playfully.

"Big" she gulped, her tight walls squeezing the thick member unaccustomed to a flesh and blood cock. She could feel the dick pulse inside her, the throbbing of blood pumping rapidly in between her tight walls. She breathed slowly trying not to hyperventilate, her eyes closed clinging to her girlfriend. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" she panted her leaking sex lubed the cock up enough to increase his pace, the stranger thrusting faster taking her words as incentive. "Shit!" She cried, digging her heels in riding the dick as much as she could.

Rachel was there to hold her, their lips coming together making out passionately distracting Chloe from the alien pounding her core. She was so proud of her punk girlfriend, hugging her tightly watching the penis slip back and forth inside her. Her fingers pumped her own sex faster, on the verge of climax. She sensed Chloe was close to, whispering in her ear "do you want to cum? You want to cum all over some strangers cock? Do you what his dick to cum inside you?"

Chloe didn't know how to answer any of that. All she could manage was a raspy moan as she stumbled against the wall, her orgasm pending. There was a thudding on the wall leaving little room for a decision to be made. "Fuck!" Chloe screamed as she came, her juices drenching her thighs coating the cock as it suddenly jerked forward, pushing to the hilt as thick hot seamen filled Chloes unprotected womb. The girl groaned as she was violated, her tight walls milking every last drop out of the stranger. Rachel sighed as she came alongside them, drenching her hand hugging her girl by the shoulders.

They shuddered against each other until the high passed, their skin damp with sweat and their clothes stained. Chloe slumped against the wall as the cock was dislodged out of her clamping pussy, the limp organ retreating out of the hole out of sight leaving the two lesbians alone to recover. Rachel slid down to her knees and pried open Chloes thigh, examining the cum filled pussy with her own two eyes. "That was so hot" she said in praise.

Chloe shivered as she felt Rachel's fingers against her clit, the white substance leaking out of her pussy slowly. "That was so fucked up" she replied breathless. She couldn't believe she went through with it. It felt good but also so wrong. "You owe me" she reminded Rachel looking down at her.

"You did great" she smiled kissing her leg. "And you can't say you didn't enjoy it" she teased. Chloe rolled her eyes, sighing in acceptance. She did enjoy it.

Rachel was escasty that her ploy worked. It had been her dream to see her girlfriend suck cock and be filled up with cum and now it had come true. She opened up Chloes pussy and dived in to drink the seamen from her body, feasting on her bounty like a goddess. Chloe may not be happy about how it played out, but she'd be even more unhappy when she discovered the cock she'd just been fucked by belonged to her step father, the man she hated and who Rachel had arranged to bring here to share this bold gambit with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe got Rachel's text and was at the junkyard with minutes to spare. The punk girl strolled the perimeter calling her girlfriends name but getting no response, figuring she must be early. The text had said to meet at noon and she still had a few minutes to go. So Chloe took the time to chill in their hideout and listen to music. She checked the blue streak in her brown hair with a smile. Maybe she'd dye the rest of it some day.

What Chloe wasn't aware however was that she wasn't early. In fact Rachel had been waiting for her for over twenty minutes, keeping out of sight inside a gutted and stripped car that had a perfect vantage point of the hideout. The blonde actress watched as her girlfriend paced the area waiting for her, quietly texting her partner in crime ready to put her plan into action. After the fun they'd had together in the sex club earning some quick cash Rachel hoped Chloe would forgive her for what she'd done.

A few minutes later Chloe was pulling out her phone to check the time. Rachel hadn't showed up so she sent a text asking where she was. Her girlfriend received the message but quickly muted her phone so the alert didn't give her away. Instead Chloe was met with a different response in the form of a security uniform and a mustache. "What did I tell you about coming up here?" David called out rounding a corner.

Chloe audibly groaned when she heard her step father's voice, turning around to look at him with her usual irritated expression. "Are you following me now?" She said accusingly, patting herself down for bugs or tracking devices.

"How many times have I told you this place isn't safe" he asked her gruffly, full of authority.

"It's a free country, I can go where I please" Chloe spat back. She looked around checking to see if Rachel was here yet, unable to see her hiding in the rusty of car a few feet away. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Didn't you get enough from the strip joint you perverted freak?" She put venom behind those words, still angry and humiliated after finding out he was the stranger Rachel had pressured her into giving a blow job a few days ago.

David was adept at keeping his emotions in check but even he bristled from her tone. "I figured it was time you and I had a discussion about your attitude" he told her.

"Save your breath. We have nothing to talk about. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere more important to be." Chloe spun on her heel to leave, but David shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist. In a fluid motion he snapped a pair of handcuffs to her arm, yanking her hands behind her back and locking them tight. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Like I said, we need to discuss your attitude" he explained, dragging her roughly over to a nearby wreck and throwing her over the bonnet. She was pushed against the rusty hood with her wrists cuffed behind her back as her step dad proceeded to frisk her on the spot. She protested in a lot of swear words and insults but ultimately was unable to do anything to stop him, especially when he started to search her more throughly than usual.

Rachel watched from her hiding place as David took his time patting Chloe down, his hands moving under her jacket and around her waist and hips, down her thighs and up her back. It started like an ordinary search but soon Chloe noticed how handsy David was getting, particularly around her arse and chest. Rachel bit her bottom lip excitedly. The show was about to begin.

"Getting a little too familiar you pervert!" Chloe protested as his palms pressed under her boobs, sensing her hardening nipples behind her shirt and bra.

He looked down at her, regarding the vulnerable position she was in with great interest. "Every time I try to have a conversation with you, it leads us nowhere and just becomes a slew of insults. So this time I think I'll try it your way, speak in a language you understand."

Chloe had no idea what he meant, shooting him the bird with her trapped hand lifting her head off the hood of the car. She took one last look around making sure no one was witnessing this, hoping Rachel was waylaid and didn't walk in to see this. In fact she prayed for it, especially when David's hands reached around her waist to fiddle with her jeans, his intentions becomingly clear. "Hey, what are doing!"

"Making a thorough search" he replied pulling her jeans down her thighs all the way to her knees. Her panties followed after leaving her bottom bare and her pussy exposed. Chloe turned red as she made sure he couldn't see her humiliated expression, biting her tongue so not to show how mad she was.

A few feet away Rachel rubbed her own hand between her thighs, getting wet with anticipation. So far so good. Chloe had no way of knowing Rachel and David had arranged for this hours ago. The glory hole incident was Rachel's doing after learning David would be there but she'd confronted him earlier today with a proposition. For a sizable payment not only would Rachel not tell Joyce about his trips to the strip club she'd also arrange for him and Chloe to have this "conversation". She hated using her girlfriend like this but she'd always fantasied about seeing Chloe get fucked by her step father. And the money was for them after all, their getaway. So hopefully she'd forgive her. Hopefully.

Chloe had to bit her tongue rather hard to stop herself from screaming insults and obscenities at her stepfather as the pervert unzipped his trousers and pulling his penis out to rub against her vulnerable sex. If she wasn't handcuffed she'd be happily tearing his balls off and shoving them so far up his arse he'd be vomiting sperm. But when her body pressed firmly against the hood of the car and her feet kicked apart she was left completely helpless in his grasp.

David took the time to appreciate the situation as he leaned down over her , whispering in her ear "anything you wish to say to me?"

"Go fuck yourself you disgusting pervert" she scoffed.

He expected nothing less, inhaling a deep breath as he aligned his cock at her young entrance. "You deserve this you lesbian bitch" he growled, grabbing her hips tightly and thrusting into her pussy.

He wasn't gentle as he penetrated her, his dick forcing itself into her tight vagina making her scream. He waited for her to come to a stop, letting her body adjust to his manhood before roughly fucking her from behind, keeping one hand pressed against her back to keep her from standing up straight. She grit her teeth from the discomfort as the older man raped her in the middle of the junkyard, praying Rachel had forgotten they were meeting up and didn't find her like this.

Her girlfriend resisted the urge to reveal herself and run to Chloes side, smothering her in kisses and telling her it was all her idea. She willed herself to stay inside the car and watch, her fingers rubbing her clit slowly. She'd warned David about being too rough with Chloe but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure he wouldn't hurt her. For now she kept a watchful eye making sure things didn't escalate too far.

Fortunately for the blonde something seemed to shift in Chloe's experience. Maybe she just decided to play along. Maybe she finally lost it and just snapped. Or maybe at some point she stopped kidding herself and admitted having David's cock inside her was one of the most hottest things she'd ever experienced. Chloe was fucked up, this was fucked up, and right now she wanted to fucked up. At some point during David's rough onslaught the brunette girl stopped hissing in discomfort and started moaning in pleasure. She stopped struggling with the handcuffs and started moving her hips in time with the man holding her captive. David sensed the change but didn't think must of it until he heard his step daughter mutter over her shoulder "fuck me."

"What was that?" He asked, grabbing her by the hair and up yanking her closer to his face.

She whimpered as she was pulled up to look at him, her spine arching awkwardly as she stared back at the powerful man behind her. "Fuck me daddy" she said. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

He grabbed her jaw, examining her carefully believing she was being sarcastic. But to his shock he saw genuine desperation in her eyes. He felt a smirk tug at his lips, pushing the feeling down and roughing kissing her on the lips. If she was playing with him she'd react strongly to such a move. She didn't, rather pushed into it. _She wanted this_. "Say that again."

"Fuck me daddy."

"Alright then" he grunted, letting go of her head to grab her waist, increasing his pace as he thrust harder. She moaned louder, willingly leaning against him to force him deeper, screaming encouragement begging for him to move faster, harder, deeper.

Rachel watched in awe as her girlfriend submitted to David on her own, leaning forward to watch her like a proud mother watching her children walk for the first time. Her pussy was dripping now, her fingers pumping furiously inside her core like butter. She was panting, her breasts heaving as her nipples ached. She wanted to be beside her, join in with her girlfriend and share that big cock. But she wanted Chloe to have this to herself, for now.

"Fuck me" Chloe moaned as she orgasmed, her knees trembling as she slumped against the hood again. She'd never been fucked this hard before and she discovered she kind of liked it. Next time she and Rachel used the strap on she'd have to ask her to be less gentle. David continued to plow her through the climax, the pleasure shooting through her like lightning making her see stars. "Fuck me daddy! Fuck my tight little cunt with your big fat juicy cock!" She didn't know where the filth coming from her mouth came from, it just seemed appropriate.

"You like that you lesbian bitch!" David would respond, bruising her hips with his fingers and his balls slapped against her thighs. "Take my prick you fucking whore. You wanna go back to you friends and fuck them, you have to deal with me first!"

"Oh fuck!" Chloe screamed, cascading into another orgasm. She was starting to sweat, her body put through the ringer quivering with pleasure. She didn't know how much more she could take, but she somehow could tell David didn't have much more left either. His breathing was labored, his movements erratic, his cock throbbing. She looked over her shoulders and saw the sweat on his brow. He was close and she wanted to finish this. "Please daddy, cum inside me. Make me pregnant with your cum."

David was shocked to here the dirty talk coming from this punk, but the words made his balls tighten. He thrust harder and faster still, a desperate need to impregnate her filling his loins. He had no condom and had no idea if she was on the pill. If he knocked her up his relationship with Joyce would be ruined. But he didn't care. In that moment he didn't care and just wanted to cum.

Chloe milked the man's cock as much as she could, her walls squeezing him like a vice as she screamed desperate encouragement. "Make me pregnant. I want to carry your baby daddy! Make me your whore, you breeding bitch. Fuck!"

Across the area Rachel covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she squirted inside the car, covering her hands in sticky cum and drenching her thighs, staining her jeans and underwear. She had never heard her girlfriend say such things, but hearing them and seeing her get fucked by this older man got the actress so hot she couldn't contain herself. Her pussy ached for that cock, ached for his stern and the chance to carry his child. She wanted to join Chloe and be David's mistress alongside her.

The passionate affair ended with an explosive finale. David groaned as his balls emptied into his young stepdaughter, filling her womb with his sperm where he hoped she wouldn't conceive his child. Chloe froze as she felt his seed fill her body, her face contorting in wonder and ecstasy before she collapsed onto the rusted hood of the car. Rachel sighed blissfully casually licking her fingers like she was eating popcorn at a movie theatre. As silence fell over the junkyard David quietly pulled out of his step daughter and released her wrists, putting away his cock and leaving her to pass out in her own cum while he left the junkyard.

Rachel waited until he left before quietly leaving her hiding space, composing herself and creeping up to her girlfriend to find her unconscious on the hood of the car. She brushed the blue strand of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, gently telling her how proud she was before carrying the poor exhausted girl to their hideout to recover. She waited by her side until she woke up and then explained everything.


	3. Chapter 3

| Rated: M - English - Friendship/Romance - Reviews: 14 - Published: 01-19-20 - Updated: 03-05-20 | id:13481633  
---|---  
  
Rachel reached out for her phone on the bedside table, stretching her arm to reach it from her place on the mattress. _Damn it, why is it so far away_ she silently complained. She didn't want to crawl forward from her position, comfortable on the end of the bed on her hands and knees with her girlfriend fucking her from behind. But she needed her phone and so she reached out for it grunting from exertion.

Chloe failed to notice her girlfriends turmoil, her attention too busy on thrusting the strap on into Rachel's pussy to notice what her top half was doing. The punk brunette held her hips tightly rocking her own naked body against her, enjoying the way her ass wobbled from every impact. She could watch Rachel's ass all day, pausing only to brush the blue strand out of her eyes. "You look so hot from back here" she said, giggling to herself. It was just surreal. Rachel was bi, Chloe wasn't yet here she was with her own cock fucking her girlfriend in her bedroom. "This is so weirdly sexy" she admitted out-loud. "Maybe I should have a sex change and get the real thing."

"Yes!" Rachel shouted.

Chloe cocked her head. "Really? You'd be into that? Having a hermaphrodite for a lover would turn you on?"

"Huh?" Rachel turned to look over her shoulder. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Chloe looked down and saw the phone in her hands, pausing abruptly sighing in annoyance. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" She asked sounding outraged.

"No, no not at all" Rachel said apologetically, rising to her knees to embrace her. "I'm sorry, just wanted to get a picture of the two of us."

"Couldn't you wait until after I made you cum?" She complained but wrapping an arm around the blonde letting her take her photo, smiling broadly up to the camera. "Next time just say so and we can move over."

"But I was enjoying your cock so much" Rachel hummed kissing Chloe on the lips. The two made out a moment until Rachel paused asking "did you say you wanted a sex change?"

"Ah, so you we're listening" she chuckled.

The actress shrugged returning o her positions on the bed, guiding the strap on into her ass as she said "have to admit. Having a girlfriend with a cock would be pretty hot. Maybe you should consider it? You'd get to fuck all the girls you'd want after all."

"There's only one girl I want, and I can fuck her anytime I like already" she argued kissing the back of Rachel's neck as she eased her lubricated cock into her tight anus. The actress moaned softly as she was penetrated, enjoying her girlfriend worshiping her while she reviewed her photos of them together. She waited until Chloe was standing back up behind her to get more momentum behind her thrusts, leaving her alone to sneakily type a text message and send it. Once gone she put the phone down and waited.

The lesbian couple were interrupted five minutes later by the sound of Chloes bedroom door bursting open as David marched in to find them having sex on the bed. He was wearing his casual shirt and jeans, officially off duty for the evening while Joyce was at work. He closed the door behind him as he looked across the room to see Chloe glaring back at him hastily covering herself up.

"Fucking hell, what are you doing? Get out you pervert!" Chloe screamed grabbing a nearby shirt to press against her chest. She couldn't hide the toy she was wearing lodged in Rachel's arse and was too stunned to take the time to pull out and cover it. Her eyes burned into her stepfather angrily as he stood there in her room.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that" he growled refusing to turn away.

"I don't care! Get out of my room!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe, it's okay" Rachel said turning back to her, her body twisting awkwardly still slotted onto the fake cock. "I invited him" she confessed.

Chloe turned to look at her. "What?"

"I texted David and asked him to join us."

"You what!" She squeaked, outrage and betrayal in her eyes as her face turned pale. "Why would you… why?"

"Because I saw you in the junkyard" Rachel explained, treading carefully trying not to humiliate her girlfriend too much. "I saw you and David. In fact I arranged it." She saw the way Chloes expression changed and quickly explained "I knew you would never go for it with guys unless I pushed you. And you enjoyed David's cock so much I thought… I wanted us to have a threesome. It's my fantasy to see you get fucked and creamed by a cock and you loved David's so much… I'm sorry I manipulated you. I just want us all to have a good time."

Chloe was shocked, hurt and astonished. She didn't know what to think, how to respond to all this. Yeah, she gave into her base instincts at the junkyard but that was just sex. She had to admit though, feeling a throbbing penis between her legs was more amazing than she could imagined and she was hoping for an excuse to experience it again. And as much as she hated David he was a good fuck. Glancing over her shoulder at her step father she leant into whisper "I don't know Rachel. I get it, but… Him?"

She pecked her lips and quietly told her "he's willing to pay for our time. A bonus for our escape fund" she smirked. She locked gazes with the brunette and added "do it for me? Please?"

Chloe sighed kissing Rachel back, relenting to her girlfriends wishes. "Okay." She looked back at her step douche and told him "you'd better make it worth our while. And no funny business. You can fuck us but I don't have to like it."

"Fine by me" David replied, marching over to the bed and taking his place behind his step daughter. He didn't waste time, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his semi before putting a firm hand on Chloes shoulder aligning himself at her back entrance. She grit her teeth bracing herself as he forced his way between her cheeks, the force of the thrust shoving her deeper into Rachel making her moan. "I won't be gentle" he hissed in her ear.

Rachel was over the moon seeing David fuck Chloe from behind, thrusting into her hard enough to make her girlfriend sweat and moan pushing her deeper into the actress with each pummel. The blonde girl braced herself on her hands and knees taking the fresh pounding, a huge grin on her face as she listened to Chloes voice resisting the pleasure she was feeling

David indeed wasn't gentle. He violated her arsehole brutally wrapping his arms around her to hold her upright and keep her arms pinned to lower her chance of fighting back so he could increase his pace. She turned her head away, both out of disgust and to hide the look of enjoyment in her expression. _Damn Rachel for introducing me to David's cock, now I can't get enough of it!_

She suffered through the pounding, simultaneously rocking her hips into Rachel's pussy where she could listen to her moans and encouragement, until she shook in David's arms in a violent orgasm. Fluids leaked down her thighs as her stepdad let go only to grab her by the shoulders and fuck her even harder making her scream. "Fuck you you disgusting old man!" She growled, refusing to show him how much she was enjoying herself.

"You like that you lesbian whore?" He asked her, her balls slapping at her dripping pussy lips still quivering from her climax. "Take my cock you slut. First I'll destroy your arsehole, then I'll take your lesbian girlfriend and fuck her until she begs for me to stop."

"Oh, I want some of that" Rachel called out after cuming all over Chloes strap on. Listening to their dirty talk always set her off and now she was sliding off the fake cock to roll onto her back. Chloe leaned down to kiss her passionately while Rachel hurried to remove the toy, dropping it to the ground so she could drag the girl onto the bed with her, pulling her off David to have her all to herself. They make out passionately letting the tall man watch them casually masturbating at the foot of the bed.

"I fucking love you" Chloe mumbled nuzzling against the blonde.

"I told you you'd love it" she giggled kissing her back. They explored each other with their hands while their legs intertwined, rubbing their cunts together kissing with two sets of lips. Rachel rested her head on the pillow so Chloe could run her tongue down her neck, sighing in joy enjoying how their naked bodies melded together. She looked over her shoulder to the silent man watching watch over them, beckoning him over with a finger.

He didn't speak as he crawled onto the mattress, examining the two of them searching for a prime entry point. Rachel distracted Chloe with a powerful sloppy kiss as he slid his erect penis into position as the targeted pussy. With a single thrust of her hips the cock shot forward, missing it's target but squeezing between both girls clits. The teen couple inhaled sharply at the same time breaking into a soft laugh. "You missed asshole" Chloe jabbed.

"Fuck us both" Rachel begged, rubbing herself over David's erection.

He accepts the challenge and fucked between their bodies, grinned against their clits building up a steady rhythm. The two lovers kiss muffling their moans, their titis pressed together as they rub their pussies together crushing his manhood to get themselves off. They cum together in a chorus of moans, drenching David and each other in cum. He ejaculated a few minutes later, his seed spraying over their flat bellies and boobs in a sticky paste.

Chloe rolled off Rachel giggling, following her lead as she sat up to bring David closer until he was in reach to share his cock between them. Just like the strip club they worked together to worship his dick, taking turns to suck his shaft and fondle his balls. His dick slid effortlessly into their mouths and down their throats, throbbing with desire from every blowjob. Their tongues worked over his swollen bollocks in unison, playing with them until they started to clench. When he was ready Rachel was the lucky winner, her lips wrapped around his shaft getting face fucked by the strong male contender. Chloe released his balls to join her, licking along his length gently prying her girlfriend off him so she could kiss her hungrily around the cock head. David grunted as he fucked between the kiss, groaning loudly as he came over their faces painting them like a Jackson pollock. They opened their mouths to catch his seed, and he made an effort to angle the jet into their waiting maws to be shared between each other in a messy display of love.

"Fuck that was hot!" Chloe sighed falling back onto the bed wiping her mouth. Her chest was heaving as she caught her breath staring up at Rachel who was cleaning up David's penis. "Okay, I admit it."

"Admit what?" She asked distracted.

"You were right" she said, catching the blondes attention. "I love David's cock. I like cock. I'm still gay but…"

"But I was right" Rachel smiled crawling over her girlfriend. Chloe dramatically rolled her eyes before nodding. "All I've ever wanted was to share this experience with you" Rachel told her. "Think of the possibilities going forward. You, me and any guy or girl we want."

"I do like the sound of that" Chloe smirked kissing her lips. She glanced up to her step father still hovering over her. "I guess you can go now" she told him curtly.

"I was promised a whole evening" he replied with a scowl.

Chloe turned to Rachel who shrugged. "Nights still young" she replied giving her those puppy dog eyes.

Five minutes later Chloe was lying in her back writhing in pleasure as Rachel munched on her clit, her ankles hooked behind her head shoving her face against her snatch as she moaned in delight. Rachel was determined to make her cum before David would, who was furiously pumping his cock into her ass from behind her. He gripped her hips firmly bruising the skin as he thrusted harder and faster, his breathing labored as he exhorted himself more and more.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Chloe shouted clutching at the bed sheets, warning her girlfriend moments before she squirted all over her beautiful face. Rachel received her glorious reward with a smile, licking her lips and sucking the juices from her trembling sex before Chloe sat up to share the bounty with a kiss. "You look so hot" she whispered cleaning up her face of the mess she made.

"I would say something sexy but this cock is very distracting" Rachel replied, moaning loudly as she doubled over in a shuddering climax. Chloe held her while her step father fucked her through the whole thing. When Rachel was stable enough to rest on her elbows Chloe eased herself off the bed to, as she called it, "dust off the cobwebs."

"How many times have I told you about smoking that shit in this house?" David scowled at her as she walked over to the dresser to light a roll of weed. Rachel felt his pace slow and she feared he'd pull out of her before she could cum a second time.

Chloe glanced at the man arrogantly. "You're in my bedroom fucking me and my girlfriend and you _think_ you have the right to lecture me right now?" She shook her head taking a puff of her smoke, ignoring the frustrated man as he turned his attention back to said girlfriend. He took his anger out on her sweet little ass, pounding it relentlessly until it was practically glowing red, the actress below whimpering as she orgasmed two more times in quick succession.

She managed to stay conscious enough to Recognise the shift in his movements indicating he was on the verge of ejaculating, quickly reaching behind her to grasp his member holding it still. "Wait, stop!" She said abruptly, prying the reluctant man out of her to turn and face him. He glared at her angrily, his balls heavy and ready to burst, but she held his gaze explaining "I want to see you cum in my girlfriend again. I want you to cum inside her, make her pregnant. Please."

Normally he wouldn't allow himself to let a teenage girl tell him want to do. He certain didn't like being denied the opportunity to release his payload like this. But on this occasion he found the idea of shifting his attention to his arrogant step daughter more appealing. Not the knocking up part, if that happened he'd need to come up with a solution to get rid of the child, but punishing her for smoking weed in his house? He could get behind that.

David removed himself from the bed and swept the ignorant brunette off her feet and threw her onto the floor, pinning her face down on the ground as he effectively speared her from behind. She cried out in alarm as she was roughly penetrated, but otherwise she didn't fight against it lying prone on the floor with the smoke in her mouth. He thrust hard into her pussy, his thick rod forcing its way straight to her cervix breaching her womb. He didn't wait, his blue balls tightening unleashing everything he had built up. Chloe's eyes crossed as she was filled with his seed, moaning lustfully feeling the warm sensation of his cum inside her uterus. She hold she'd remembered to stay on the pill this morning before her brain shut down with pleasure, falling forward nearly passing out.

Rachel watched David cum in Chloe's cunt, feeling like a naughty little girl giggling uncontrollably. It never got old seeing them fuck like this. When David fell limply on top of his step daughter Rachel dropped off the mattress to crawl over and lick up the cum leaking from Chloe's occupied hole. Her tongue cleaned around her pussy and then cleaned up David's cock as it slid out limp and lifeless. After drinking up the leftovers she sat back against the bed and masturbated vigorously, stared down at the two of them as they drifted into a cozy stupor. She used three fingers to pump into her pussy and came after four minutes, her final orgasm knocking the wind out of her.

Rachel slumped against the bed casually licking her fingers, smiling broadly thinking today was a dream come true.


	4. Chapter 4

This dinner wasn't Chloe's idea. In fact she had done everything to try and get out of it. Unfortunately when her mother conspires with her girlfriend in order to make sure she's at the table when she wants her to be its difficult to dodge the inevitable bullet. To make matters worse she had to sit next to step douche. He didn't seem to be overly enthusiastic about the situation either so at least there was that.

Joyce and Rachel were making idle conversation after they'd all eaten, basically rejecting any chance Chloe had of excusing herself from the table for the foreseeable future. Resigning herself to sitting quietly in her chair she crossed her arms and waited for the drawn out ordeal to end. She didn't know what they were talking about, tuning out of the conversation. After a few long minutes she decided to reach into her pocket for her phone, only to be stopped by the sudden arrival of David's grip around her wrist.

She turned sharply towards him, silently warning him to let go of her. He stared straight ahead not even looking in her direction, keeping a tight grip as he slowly pulled her hand away from her pocket and pressed it to his crotch keeping it hidden under the table. She glanced down at it feeling his bulge under her palm, locking eyes with him as he finally glanced across at her. She considered her options, deciding anything would be better than waiting in silence for her mom to eventually excuse her. Plus she knew David would happily pay for it. So without out a word of approval she began kneading her fingers against him, rubbing his groin forcefully keeping her act hidden from view.

Rachel let out a laugh following a joke she was told, turning to face her girl only to find her expression distracted. The two of their gazes met across the table, an unspoken cue prompting her to glance over at David and note the blank expression he was projecting. She could tell it was a façade, hiding something underneath. Her eyes drifted down and saw Chloe's arm reaching under the table. She understood immediately turning to Joyce leaping into another engaging topic of debate, distracting her from what was transpiring a few inches away.

Chloe wasn't used to operating under such conditions, especially when her mom was so close to discovering her. A part of her hoped she found out so she would see what kind of pervert she was married to. David kept his face like stone as he took his step daughters hand and guided it under his waistband so she could seek out his penis. She suppressed the gag in her throat as her fingers wrapped around his disgusting prick and began jerking him off under the table, the ring on her thumb rubbing against him with each movement stimulating him further. She glanced across amazing David was able to keep a straight face. She was delivering some of her best hand jobs.

Rachel kept glancing over to her girlfriend while Joyce talked, catching her eye biting her bottom lip imagining what Chloe was doing to David under the table. The imagery she conjured up made her wet between her thighs, compelling her to reach down and rub herself through her tight jeans. She kept Joyce dutifully distracted, ensuring she didn't realize either of the two girls were pleasuring either themselves or her husband. Knowing either of them were seconds away from discovery made it even more exciting. Even Chloe had to admit there was a certain thrill to this risky venture.

After a while Joyce suddenly stands up offering to take away the plates. Rachel swiftly volunteers to help her, gathering up the dishes leaving Chloe and David at the table. The two women walk to the kitchen giving David the privacy to unbutton his fly and pull out his stiff cock for Chloe to masturbate. She reluctantly obeys his wishes wrapping her hand around his shaft, jerking him roughly while staring angrily at him the whole time. He matched her cold glare before reaching out and grabbing her by her blue hair. She hissed quietly, shooting a glance across to the kitchen checking to see if her mom was looking. Rachel was busy keeping her distracted. This meant David was able to silently force Chloe to lean over and take his prick into her mouth, his strong hand pressing down on the back of her head gripping her hair tightly. Chloe had little choice but to suck him off, gagging around his length as he was shoved down her throat.

Rachel stood inside the kitchen keeping one eye on her girlfriend while she dried the dishes, watching her give her step-father a blowjob while feeling the dampness between her thighs grow. From where she stood she couldn't see Chloe sucking his cock but she could imagine it, wishing she could join her in pleasuring him. Alas she resigned herself to making sure Joyce didn't see her husband forcing himself on her daughter.

David rammed his cock into Chloes throat roughly, his breath controlled and deep so not to make a sound masking how aroused he was. The pulsing in his cock gave him away though and Chloe felt it twitch between her lips moments before it exploded. Her eyes scrunched shut as her mouth was filled with cum, choking on the foul substance struggling to free herself. David quietly growled as he held her head down, compelling her to take his seed in full. She struggled but she reluctantly gulped it down, swallowing it painfully as excess leaked out of her mouth after she finished.

David let go of her hair letting her pull out gasping for air, glaring at him furiously while he fastened his trousers. Neither of them said a word and just sat in silence. Chloe abruptly got up and walked to the bathroom wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Rachel quickly followed after her thanking Joyce for dinner.

In the bathroom Chloe ran to the sink intending to wash out the disgusting taste of her step-douche. But before she could Rachel pulled her back and lunged into an aggressive kiss eager to taste David's cum from her girlfriend. Chloe struggled briefly but relented, gratefully accepting the passionate embrace making our with Rachel. When they broke apart Rachel was swallowing what little she could drink from Chloe's mouth. "That was hot" she whispered.

"Watching David force me to suck his cock or sharing it with me?" Chloe challenged.

"Maybe a little of both" she admitted kissing her.

Moments later David came barging into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Chloe moved to tell him to leave but he just shoved a wad of notes into her hand. Her expression changed to one of smugness counting her earnings. She discovered it was double her actual rate. When she asked about it David curtly replied "the other half isn't for you."

The next thing she knew Chloe was watching Rachel get thrown against the wall as David removed her tight jeans hastily. Rachel was caught off guard at first but hurried to help pull her underwear down her thighs presenting her tight little num to the older man. She gave Chloe a quick nod of her head telling her it was okay, bracing against the wall as David pulled out his dick and penetrated her forcefully. Chloe stood back reluctantly watching everything play out before her, a guilty feeling of arousal bubbling in her crotch.

David didn't want to waste any time in the bathroom in case his wife got suspicious about where the three of them disappeared to. So he wasn't gentle as he plowed into Rachel from behind, his hands gripping her waist slamming his hips into her rapidly. She pushed against him to drive him deeper inside her body, moaning louder and louder the harder he fucked her. When she got too loud David clamped a hand over her mouth warning her to stay quiet hissing in her ear. She bit her lip trying to obey, holding the screams in her throat as his hand moved down to her shoulder to get more leverage. She looked back to see Chloe standing a few feet away, her eyes fixed on her, her hand rubbing between her legs. Seeing her made Rachel even more aroused.

Rachel was the first to cum. Chloe could tell she was about to orgasm from the way her face contorted and her mouth fell open. David felt her clench around him and hissed another warning about her silence, so Chloe rushed forward to grab her by the head and pull her into a kiss, muffling her erotic scream in her mouth. Her nails dug into the walls as David fucked her through the orgasm, driving her madly into a second. Chloe's hand pressed against her clit through the jeans triggering her own orgasm to share with her girlfriend, their moans mixing into one garbled sound within the kiss. A few seconds later David followed them, pushing his cock as deep as he could inside Rachel's clenching walls painting them white with his seed. He grunted shallowly emptying his balls into her teenage entrance before pulling out of her. As the two girls heaved silently together he quietly returned his cock to his pants and left without another word. He trust them to keep quiet about what happened here today.

Chloe watched her step dad leave with a look of distain. But at least they got paid for it. She cupped Rachel's cheek and asked if she was okay. She said she enjoyed it. Chloe admitted she found it really hot, but she couldn't bare the thought of David getting the girl pregnant. So she made it her mission to remove every drop of his cum from her girlfriend. Rachel was happy to assist her as she leant back against the sink allowing Chloe access to her pussy, sighing happily as she began her quest starting WIP with her tongue.


End file.
